A New Life
by Ginger Sherlock
Summary: Harlow Xavier is the niece of Professor Charles Xavier. She and her best friend Kahlan are both mutants. They are asked to teach at Xaviers School For Gifted Youngsters and join the X-Men what could go wrong. Will Harlow's dark past come back to haunt her or will it fade away. CyclopsXOC, GambitXOC, WolverineXJean Grey
1. Chapter 1

Harlow and Kahlan were best friends which was funny because they were both mutants. Kahlan had grey wings in her back and Harlow could control the elements. They were both on a train heading to Westchester, New York. Professor Charles Xavier wanted the two girls to teach some classes.

"Kahlan ignore them" Harlow whispered. Kahlan was getting very annoyed of the weird looks that she was getting.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a huge hunch on you back because you have wings" Kahlan snapped. It was true that Harlow didn't have wings but her hair did change colour when she start controlling the elements.

"Well we are going to a place where people will accept us" Harlow told Kahlan. Kahlan just nodded her head. She knew that Harlow's Uncle Charles Xavier was a mutant and had asked them to teach at his school for mutants. She knew that Charles was a nice guy.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we arrive" Kahlan said to Harlow before closing her eyes.

After twenty minutes the train had stopped. Harlow had woken Kahlan up. They grabbed their bags and got a taxi. When they arrived at the school a woman with white hair and brown skin walked up to then.

"Hi I'm Ororo Monroe or Storm. I'm guessing that you two are the new English and Chemistry teachers. I'll show you to the professor's office" she said as she grabbed their bags.

"You control the weather don't you" Harlow said to Ororo.

"Why yes I do. How did you know?" Ororo asked.

"Easy you said you were called Storm and the only reason for that would be you control the weather" Harlow explained.

"So what are your powers" Ororo asked the two of them.

"Well I have wings" Kahlan answered.

"And I can control the elements" Harlow replied. They came to a door. Ororo knocked and then they heard a faint come in. Ororo nodded to them and they walked into the office.

Harlow saw her Uncle Charles sitting in his wheelchair behind a desk. She had the biggest smile on her face as she ran to give him a hug.

"Uncle Charles!" Harlow squealed.

"Harlow, it's been so long. Last time I saw you, you were fourteen. Now look at you, you're all grown up" Professor X said as he gave his only niece a hug. "And this must be Kahlan."

"Yes, it's nice to see you again Professor" Kahlan said.

"Now on to business, you two are going to teach classes for me. Harlow you are basically the only English teacher here, but Kahlan you will teach the Chemistry. Kahlan, Ororo will show you to your classroom and bedroom and I will show Harlow" Professor X said as they left the office.

Harlow and Professor X walked down a huge hallway. Near the end of the hall they stopped. He opened the door to reveal a huge room with desks and a chalkboard. Harlow walked into the classroom she saw a desk with a vase of her favourite flower, orchids, sitting on the top of the desk.

"Do you like it?" Professor X asked.

"Yes" Harlow answered.

"This was your father's classroom when he taught here" Charles told her. Harlow just smiled. "Ok so the only classroom that's really close is the Math classroom. I would suggest you go and talk to the teacher and get to know him. He will show you to your room also. I have to go, it was nice seeing you again Harlow" Charles explained.

Meanwhile Ororo was just showing Kahlan her room. "If you need anything my room is right next door. I'll show you to Harlow's room later. You can go and wonder around the school if you want" Ororo explained.

"Thank you Ororo. I'm fine right now. I think I'm just going to unpack" Kahlan told her. As she was unpacking there was a knock on the door. Kahlan went and opened it to find a handsome looking guy.

"Hi I'm Gambit, you must be the new teacher Kahlan right" the man said.

"Yes I am" Kahlan said. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Well I thought I should say hello ad introduce myself since we are neighbours" Gambit said as he pointed to a door across the hall. He then winked at her and walked away.

Harlow was setting up her classroom when a handsome man with ruby glass walked into the room.

"Hello I'm Scott Summers or Cyclops. I teach Math. The professor told me to check on you and show you to your room" he said.

"Hello Scott I'm Harlow Xavier or Element. Can you show me to my room now? I would like to unpack" Harlow said to him. He just nodded and picked up her bags. As they were walking Scott kept looking at her.

"You said your last name was Xavier right?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I'm the professor's niece" Harlow explained.

"Ok. So I'm guessing you have something to do with the elements."

"Yes I control them. I can turn into them or I can just make them do what I want."

"Well that will come in useful."

"What is your mutation?"

"I shoot very powerful optic rays from my eyes. That's why I wear these glasses."

"That must suck" Harlow blurted out.

"Well here is your room. If you need help unpacking I'm two doors down" Scott said with a smile.

After he left Harlow started to unpack her bags. Not even three minutes later there was a knock on the door. So she went and opened it. There stood a guy with brown hair that was styled to look like he had ears and a girl with fiery red hair.

"Hi I'm Jean Grey and this is my boyfriend Logan or Wolverine" the woman said.

"Hello I'm Harlow Xavier or Element" Harlow said.

"Here let me help you unpack" Jean said with a smile.

"Um sure I guess if you want to" Harlow told her. Jean was in her room like a flash she started to unpack the bags and put clothes away. Logan slowly walked in to the room. No sooner had Harlow shut the door before there was another knock on the door. She opened the door and was about to yell at whoever it was when she saw Kahlan and Scott standing there.

"Scott what are you doing back here?" Harlow asked.

He held up one of her bags. "I forgot to garb this one when we left your classroom" he told her.

"Thank you. Can you put it in my bedroom please? Kahlan where is your room?" Harlow asked.

"I'm on the other side of the school. Ororo, Nightcrawler, Beast and Gambit are in the same hallway as me" Kahlan said.

"Cool. I'm really sorry about this but I really have to unpack. So I'll see at dinner" Harlow said. Harlow knew that Kahlan hated to unpack and pack up things. Harlow closed the door and walked in her room to see Wolverine and Scott fighting.

"Hey break it up now!" Harlow yelled. The two stopped and looked at her. They both had one hand around each other's necks and their free hands were in fists. Logan looked fine there were no scratches on him. But Scott had scratches and blood on his face. "Jean take Logan away from here. I'll take Scott to the infirmary."

Meanwhile Kahlan was with Ororo, Gambit and Nightcrawler outside in the garden. They were telling her about Magneto and Mystique. Ororo and Nightcrawler were summoned by the professor which left Kahlan and Gambit to wander around.

"So what do you do Kahlan?" Gambit asked.

"I have wings. Eagle wings." Kahlan responded.

"Wow that's neat. But I don't know how that will help us defeat Magneto" Gambit told her. She just ignored that. "Do you want to help me make dinner?" he asked after a period of awkward silence.

"Sure why not" Kahlan answered.

When they got to the kitchen they saw that Jean had already started cooking. She was running around the kitchen when they came in.

"Jean I was going to cook tonight" Gambit told her.

"Not over my dead body will you cook dinner for the team" Jean snarled.

"Why not?" Gambit asked.

"Because no one likes your food" Jean snapped back.

Kahlan could see that this was going nowhere so she left the two to fight. She walked to Harlow's room. She wanted to talk to her friend about the mutants.

"Harlow open the door" Kahlan said. Harlow opened the door before she could finish that sentence.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harlow asked.

"Are we allowed to have crushes on mutants?"

"Yes, Charles never said we couldn't."

"Good because I have a crush on one of them."

"Oh really who?"

"Gambit he's so cute" Kahlan said dreamily.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other Part 1

Harlow and Scott sat in Professor X's office. They were both in trouble and Charles was giving them their punishment. Harlow and Scott kept glaring at each other.

"I'm very disappointed in you two. The two of you are the brightest and most professional teachers here. I had expected this from Logan and Gambit not the two of you" Professor X said strictly. He looked at Harlow then at Scott to see if the point had gotten through. "Now I'm not going to fire you but you will both have to be partners now. That means helping each other and getting to know the other inside and out. If you can't do this then both of you will be off of the X-Men."

Harlow POV

Scott and I walked out of Uncle Charles' office. I must say that I'm sort of glad that Uncle Charles bailed us out of jail not Logan. We were walking towards our classrooms which were right across the hall from each other. I noticed that Scott kept looking at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing just your hair is really red" he simply replied.

"Oh that's normal. So when are going to start this whole get to know each other and try to be friends stuff?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well we can start right now if you don't have any classes" he said.

"Ok then" she said as she unlocked the door to her classroom.

HARLOW POV….

We sat in my classroom for hours. Scott was telling me about his life and all of the stuff. I must say I feel sort of bad for him because of Jean but otherwise my feelings are neutral towards him. The one thing that I would hate the most if I was in his shoes is the fact that the person you love could never look you straight in the eyes.

"So tell me about your life" Scot said to me.

"Well first off my dad was the professor's younger brother and my mom was Tony Stark's younger sister" I told Scot. I hesitate before saying the rest. "They were killed when I was very young. I don't really remember them anymore. I just know what they look like really. My Uncle Tony took me in. Although it was more of his assistant Pepper that looked after me. Tony and Dr. Bruce Banner started to home-school me when I eight. There was a lot of other things to but you can find that out as we go a long" I told Scot.

"Wow" Scot said at first, "I'm sorry to hear about your parents. But I'll need to know the rest about you."

I hit him over the head as he said the last thing. Scot then fell of his chair but he pulled me down with him. We both started laughing. Before I knew it he was on top of me and our faces were almost touching. Then to make it even more awkward Logan, Kahlan, Jean and Charles burst through the door.

**No One's POV…**

"Umm did we interrupt something?" Kahlan asked as Scot got off of Harlow and helped her up. There was an awkward silence.

"Scot we need to speak with you" Charles said sternly. Scot just nodded to Charles and walked out of the room with Charles, Logan and Jean.

**Scot POV…**

I entered the professor's office and sat down in a chair. Professor X went behind his desk while Logan and Jean stood beside me.

"Scot are you out of your mind!" Jean yelled at me.

"Scot that wasn't cool" Logan told me. I looked to the Professor for help but he was just glaring at me.

"Ok guys what you saw wasn't what you're thinking. I fell off of my chair and accidently pulled her off of her chair too. I guess we got so caught up in our laughing that we didn't noticed what we were doing" I tried to explain.

"Still Scot she is younger than you" Jean told me. Obliviously she wasn't a Harlow fan. "You are not allowed to date her" Jean said.

"Jean! Shut up!" I yelled. The three of them stared at me. "Sorry Jean. But you are no longer in charge of me. We are not married anymore. So how about you boss around your new husband" I told her as I pointed to Logan. I had always wanted to say that to her. With that Jean stormed out of the room with Logan on her heels.

"Scot don't hurt Harlow please" Professor X told me as I was about to leave the room.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long delay for the update. The next chapter will be longer. Also thank you to caralynn for reviewing.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


End file.
